Catching Spells
by RainbowFlutterPieCMC
Summary: It's been 2 years since they won the Pony Games. Everypony has braced themselves to come to the reaping. Who gets called? What happens while they are gone?
1. Chapter 1 Starting Over

Part 2

Chapter 1

It's been 2 years since Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Fluttershy, and

Rainbow Dash won the pony games. It's time for the reaping to start again.

Pinkie Pie, AppleJack, Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy all sit together in

Twilight's bedroom wondering what may happen next at the reaping.

"What's it like?" AppleJack asked Fluttershy. "Scary, unforgiving place"

Fluttershy said. "Is Sweetie Belle alright?" Twilight asked Rarity. "She's bit

shooken up, she seems fine now." "Where is Scootaloo and

Rainbow?" Twilight looked around. "Scootaloo is having a flying lesson with her

idol" Fluttershy giggled.

"So is it true what Rainbow said" Pinkie asked. "It's true, I just don't know

who" Fluttershy stroked Angel's fur. "What are y'all talking 'bout?" AppleJack

asked. "Rainbow Dash said she liked some pony, we just don't know who" Pinkie

Pie jumped. "Um, I don't think Rainbow wants you in her love life" AppleJack

said.

"Rainbow, who do you like?" Scootaloo asked hitting a bouncy ball. "Scoot you

know I hate mushy stuff right?" Rainbow said passing the ball back. "Yeah, I was

just wondering everyone has a special some pony" Scootaloo smiled hitting it

with her head passing it back. "Yeah, I know" Rainbow kicked the bouncy ball

back to Scoot.

"So who's yours?" Scootaloo tried to do the same move as Rainbow Dash. "Scoot I

don't think ya wanna know its kinda, umm yeah" Rainbow's voice got lower.

"Alright I'll let it go just because your not the mushy type" Scoot stopped it

from bouncing.

"Alright if ya wanna know pipsqueak it's..." Rainbow was cut off by the reaping

bell. "Let's go" Rainbow took ahold of Scoot a flew her to the reaping. "Thank

you, Thank you from coming every pony!" The mayor smiled. "Now it's time to call

three brave tributes" The mayor ruffled her hoof in the bowl.

The lifted her hoof and opened the piece of paper and she read "Rarity" she

smiled. Rarity bravely transported herself from her seat to the stage. "Next is"

the mayor began ruffling again. "Twilight Sparkle" Twilight transported herself

onto the stage. "And our last but no least" she ruffled again.

"Apple Bloom" she smiled Apple Bloom started to walk. "Wait I'll take her spot

she's already been the games" AppleJack yelled. The mayor nodded in agreement.

AppleJack walked up to the stage. "Mares and Gentalcolts these are your tributes

for this years pony games" the mayor announced.

"Pinkie Pie do you wanna go see Rarity, AppleJack, and Twilight with me?"

Fluttershy asked. "Sure!" Pinkie smiled. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy walked to the

tribute room. "I'm sorry but guests are not allowed anymore to see the tributes"

the bold yellow and blue pony said. "Why not?" Pinkie asked. "Not in my place to

say" the stallion said. "Please Leave" he commanded.

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie walk back to her wandering friends. "Can we see them?"

AppleBloom asked. "No, they won't let us, a guards up there saying no"

Fluttershy said. "She took my spot I have to take her place!" AppleBloom

pleaded.

"No, as from now I'm your guardian, so you stay with me AppleBloom" Fluttershy

told her. "Why can't I stay with Big Mac?" AppleBloom asked. "Big Mac has a big

job at the farm and you know that, Granny Smith is sick and you know that too"

Fluttershy reminded. "Can't I-" "No Apple Bloom, you can't leave my side"

Fluttershy stared. Apple Bloom just stared at her.

"Pinkie Pie, can you lead us home?" Rainbow asked. "Okey-Dokey-Lokey" the pink

pony hopped. Rainbow looked at Scootaloo. "Scoot, there fine" Rainbow assured.

"Okay" she looked back and started to walk with the group.

"Rarity would ya stop freaking out" Applejack asked the pacing unicorn. Twilight

used her magic to lift Rarity in the air, but no use she was still walking.

"Wheres are friends? We came for them!" Rarity asked. "I don't know thats what

I'm wondering" Twilight said.

"Do you think they just left without a goodbye?" Rarity asked. "Look maybe the

guards cut them off" Twilight wondered. "Rarity, do you think Apple Bloom will

be okay, she knows the ropes to this thing" Applejack asked. "You did what was

right, letting her go back in there is just another risk of her dying" Rarity

said.

"I hope I was right" Applejack looked through the window pane wondering to

herself.

"I hope I was right"


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbye

Chapter 2

"Apple Bloom, time to get up" Fluttershy nudged the yellow sleeping filly.

"Fluttershy, just a few more minutes" Apple Bloom pleaded. "Don't you wanna

watch Applejack?" Fluttershy asked pouring the animal food. "Oh Apples! I

totally forgot" Apple Bloom gave herself a facehoof.

"Don't worry Apple Bloom we have enough time to get the greeting to watch

Applejack, Twilight, and Rarity" Fluttershy smiled in a sweet voice. Fluttershy

heard a knock on her door, she went to go answer it.

"Rainbow Dash? Aren't you at the greeting?" Fluttershy asked. "It's Granny

Smith!" Rainbow tried to catch her breath. "Rainbow...what happened?" Apple

Bloom asked suspiciously. "Come with me" Apple Bloom didn't realize Scootaloo

was right behind Rainbow she looked like she was holding back tears.

Fluttershy stayed in her cottage while Rainbow Dash led Scootaloo and Apple

Bloom. Apple Bloom hopped on Scootaloo and they flew off. "Scootaloo? What's

going on with Granny Smith?" Apple Bloom asked for the thousands time, but

Scootaloo just kept holding back tears. She was so weak she could barley hold up

Apple Bloom.

They reached Sweet Apple Acres. Big Macintosh was standing at the doorway of

Apple Bloom's house. "Big Mac what's going on?" she asked. The yellow folly was

desperate to know what was happening. Big Macintosh just looked away from the

desperate filly.

"Big Mac?" she asked. Apple Bloom walked in to see Granny Smith in bed. She

looked weak, tired, and not herself. "Granny Smith?" she asked. "Oh, Apple

Bloom, it seems its my time" Granny Smith smiled, but a tear came down her face.

"Granny Smith don't tell me your-" Apple Bloom couldn't finish, Granny Smith did

for her.

"I'm moving on? Living a better life?" Granny Smith asked. "Dying?" Apple Bloom

blurted. Granny Smith nodded. "Why!?" Apple Bloom cried. "Tell Applejack she's

doing a good job, I love you Apple Bloom, Big Mac" she smiled. Suddenly her eyes

closed. "GRANNY SMITH!" Apple Bloom yelled, "NO, WAIT, YOUR TOO YOUNG TO DIE"

Apple Bloom screamed again. But there was no stopping it, Granny Smith dead.


	3. Chapter 3 Life

Chapter 3

Rarity, Applejack, and Twilight went through the tubes and up to the arena. "5,

4, 3, 2, 1" the announcer said. Rarity ran to the back like she saw Scootaloo an

Fluttershy ran. Applejack and Twilight ran the other direction. "Twilight wheres

Rarity?" Applejack asked. "I don't know, this way" Twilight pointed. Twilight

and Applejack ran to see Rarity screaming.

"Ew Ew" Rarity was screaming at the horror at...mud? "Rarity was in the sam

heck are you screaming about?" Applejack asked. "Mud, duh, it disgusting" Rarity

screamed again. "This is going to be a long, Pony Games"

Apple Bloom just sat there starring and Granny Smith, crying. "Apple Bloom,

c'mon let's go back to Fluttershy's" Scootaloo said "Do you even care?" Apple

Bloom asked. "Yes, but" Scootaloo couldn't finish. "I can't believe she's gone"

Apple Bloom cried. "Apple Bloom, it's time for you to go back to Fluttershy,

okay?" Big Mac said walking her out.

"Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom cried she ran out of Sweet Apple Acres to Rarity's

Dress Shop. "Sweetie Belle" Apple Bloom screamed. Sweetie Belle zipped down the

stairs, "What is it Apple Bloom?" she asked. "Granny Smith she...passed" Apple

Bloom held back her tears to tell Sweetie her master plan. "Before you say

anything your a unicorn, right?" Apple Bloom smiled. "Yeah, I don't just wear

this horn on my head for nothing" Sweetie laughed.

"You can bring her back" Apple Bloom smiled. "Um Apple Bloom, I can't bring

Granny Smith back, I can't even pick up a pin" Sweetie Belle sighed. "Sweetie

don't tell me you can't you haven't even tried" Apple Bloom take it she had to

find some way to bring her back.

"Ready Sweetie?" Apple Bloom asked. "I'm not

sure about this Apple Bloom" Sweetie Belle walked over to

the grave. "Apple Bloom

I've never, awoke anyone up before" "After that

magical spark down at the arena, you

can't tell me you can't

wake Granny Smith up" Apple Bloom said in frustration.

"Apple Bloom I think

it was her time I shouldn't" "Sweetie Belle

wake up Granny Smith right now."

"I don't even have a spell" Sweetie said. "Here" Apple

Bloom threw a 'Dark Magic' book at

Sweetie Belle.

"Apple Bloom, this says

Dark Magic"

"So?" Apple Bloom asked. "So it's bad." "Sweetie,

please" Apple Bloom started to cry, "I can't help that

Granny Smith is dead, I even hate to think

about it" Apple Bloom fell to the ground, in a puddle

of tears.

"Apple Bloom, do you really want this?" Sweetie Belle looked

in sympathy. "More than

anything, I miss Granny" Apple Bloom hid her face in front of her hooves. "All right maybe I can

try" Sweetie Belle sighed. Her horn started to glow

the dirt started to rise. Apple Bloom's smile grew wider and

wider, as Granny Smith rose from her

grave. Sweetie Belle used all her strength to

use one of the elements no one could unleash not even Twilight

had the courage to try, Life.

Sweetie Belle fell to the ground

trying catch her breath.

"Granny, is that you?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Apple Bloom, is that you?" Granny Smith asked the

blurry blob of yellow and red.

"Yes, It's me," Apple bloom smiled, "Sweetie

Belle you did it." Sweetie Belle suddenly fell asleep.

"Wait, what Sweetie wake up." Apple Bloom turned the book to the Life spell. "No no no no" Apple Bloom surprised to see the words.

_If you give life, the other must leave._

"Did I kill Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom looked around.

"Fluttershy, Fluttershy" Apple Bloom screamed.

"Can we take a break, we've been walking for hours" Rarity complained. "Rarity, It's been 15 minutes" Applejack started to get annoyed with Rarity constantly complaining about her hooves hurting and how long

they've been walking each time it reminded

her how much her hooves hurt from walking as well.

"I hope Apple Bloom is staying out of trouble, who know's what that silly filly is doing right now" Applejack tried to think the worst, but she only came up with one thing her knocking down the families barn.

"Fluttershy, are you in here?" Apple Bloom

opened the door. "Apple Bloom it's 6pm"

Fluttershy said in an annoyed voice. "Your still supposed to be

with me until Applejack comes back

because Big Mac has to work the fields himself" Fluttershy explained. "Is Applejack okay?"

Apple Bloom asked. "I don't know, but I bet she

is perfectly fine" Fluttershy made a bed

on her couch for Apple Bloom.

"Maybe you can send one of you animal friend to

check on her" "I'm sorry Apple Bloom I can't" Fluttershy

said with a sad look, "I can't

risk one of my friends getting hurt, you

understand" "Can I go outside for a bit?" Apple

Bloom asked. "Sure just be back at eight"

Apple Bloom ran outside to get Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle, I'm so sorry" Apple Bloom cried. She

was hopeless. There was no other unicorn

around, and Granny Smith was sound asleep. Apple Bloom

picked up Sweetie Belle and carried

her on her back to Pinkie Pie's

house. "Hey glad you made it" Pinkie Pie pulled Apple

Bloom in. "Pinkie Pie we have a problem"

Apple Bloom set Sweetie down. "Were's Scoot?"

"Oh she's up stairs" Pinkie Pie smiled.

Scootaloo had been staying with Pinkie Pie while

Rainbow Dash is practicing for

the Wonderbolt Trials.

"Oh, this looks Super-Duper serious, what

happened" Pinkie asked. "I forced Sweetie Belle

into bringing Granny back, I forgot to

look at the turnouts, Granny Smith is alive and

Sweetie Belle died" Apple Bloom let her

voice trail off. "I can't help you, but I think I know

someone who can" Pinkie packed her bag and got

Scootaloo. "So you think Zecora is going to help me"

Apple Bloom asked. "Yeah, Pinkie, she may

not even help us" Scootaloo said. "It's 7, Fluttershy

wants me home at 8" Apple Bloom said.

"Don't worry we'll be there in a jiffy" Pinkie

smiled. "Were here" Scootaloo smiled.

"Zecora are you here" Apple Bloom called

out. "Ah, Apple Bloom why are you here

something is wrong I presume?" Zecora opened her door

and looked around the potion room.

"Zecora, I asked Sweetie Belle to bring Granny

Smith back to life, instead Sweetie Belle died"

Apple Bloom set Sweetie down on

the floor. "I see the commotion I think I have

just the right potion" Zecora took out

a bottle of blue liquid.

"I just need a blue lily be careful it's a

little chilly" Zecora rhymed. Apple Bloom found

a blue lily just around

the corner. "Now let Sweetie eat the lily it should

taste quite meaty" Zecora put a drop of the

blue potion on the lily. Scootaloo put the lily

in Sweetie's mouth and she began to chew.

"APPLE BLOOM I CAN'T TURN GRANNY

SMITH BACK" Sweetie screamed, she sat up.

"I know Sweetie Belle I'm sorry, I couldn't

stand to think Granny Smith was gone" Apple

Bloom hung her head. "Aw, Apple Bloom, I understand

I mean I never had anyone die, But I know it's hard for

you" Sweetie said. "We should head back home, it's almost 8"

Scootaloo said. Scootaloo, Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle,

and Apple Bloom walked home.


End file.
